Mario (Super Smash Flash 2)
:This article is about Mario's appearance in Super Smash Flash 2. For the character in general, see Mario. For other uses, see Mario (disambiguation). Mario is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2 and, along with , and , was one of the first four characters confirmed in the trailer and demo. His sprites are custom from Super Smash Bros Brawl, and his moveset is based on his attacks in the [[Super Smash Bros. (universe)|''Super Smash Bros.]] games. Mario is currently ranked 11th on the v0.8 tier list, a considerable rise from his last position. Mario is often referred to as the most balanced character in the game, he has good edge-guarding skills, great aerial game, fantastic comboing ability and has a decent, albeit predictable, recovery. On the other hand, Mario has no reliable, quick KO move, some of his attacks leave him open and vulnerable to attacks, he has below average range, and he has a weak projectile. All of these result in some unfavorable matchups. As of SSF2 Demo v0.9b, his character design and sprites have completely improved. His current position in v0.9 is pending. Attributes In v0.9, Mario is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginner players should consider using Mario as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. He is fairly fast, has good range, can kill and can zone. He has good finishers in v0.9, including his D-smash (which has more knockback than his Fsmash), his F-smash and his F-air. His forward aerial is a Meteor Smash(when sweet spotted) which helps him edgeguard. It is a bit faster than the ''Brawl ''incarnation, but it can still be difficult to land. B-throw is still a reliable kill move. His standard special move, the Fireball, is spammable and helps him control the enemy's approach, it can also be used to hinder some characters' recovery offstage. The Fireball, however, is weak, has low priority, travels slowly and follows gravity. His Cape is excellent for edgeguarding and recovery. Mario's recovery is generally predictable, but he has good horizontal recovery with Cape and Star Spin and has good vertical recovery with Super Jump Punch. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Punches straight downwards. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Performs an uppercut. 2% *Standard Attack 3: Toe kick; Mario's foot expands greatly during the attack. 4% *Down Tilt: "Trips" an opponent with his leg. It sends them upward. 6% *Down Smash: Does a "breakdance kick", hitting both sides. Able to KO characters when not fully charged earlier than 100%. 16% both sides uncharged, 21% both sides fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Does a strong kick. 7% *Forward Smash: Charges and releases an explosive short-range fireball. When sweetspotted, it is one of the strongest smash attacks in the whole game, capable of KO'ing characters around 90% when uncharged. The attack does more damage when an opponent touches the flames and is weaker if they connect with Mario's body. 18% uncharged, 19% fully charged ,sweetspotted 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Uppercut, aka Shoryuken. 7% *Up Smash: Headbutt. Decent knockback. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Running slide kick. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick, Mario extends his foot 12% sweetspot, 9% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Arcs his arm while punching forward/downward. Meteor Smash if sweet-spotted. 11% *Back Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. Good knockback 11% *Up Aerial: Backflip kick. Very good juggler, as its very fast and has very little to no start-up or ending lag. 8% *Down Aerial: Spinning kick from ''SSB/''SSBM''. It can be used to pseudo-spike. 18% if all hits connect. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mario grabs the opponent. *Pummel: Headbutts opponent. 1% for first hit, 1% for all afterwards. *Forward Throw: Spins around once and throw his opponent forward. 9% *Back Throw: Spins around four times and throws his opponent backward. Good knockback. 9% *Up Throw: Mario throws his opponent high into the air and can chain grab, but is easier to DI out of. 8% *Down Throw: Mario slams his opponent into the ground. Great combo starter and a chain grab. 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Mario kicks out with both feet. 5% *100% Ledge Attack: After a slight hesitation, he swing his legs around. 7% *Wakeup attack: Does an attack similar to his down smash in appearance. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps out from a warp pipe while saying "Lets-a-go!". *Taunts: **Standard: Spins around in a circle once and then puts his fist in the air, saying "Hoo hoo!", while a fireball appears. **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Mario grows big with a Super Mushroom, then he returns to normal size. *Idle poses: **Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face. **Adjust his hat. *Revival platform: Standard SSF2 platform. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii. *Wins: Makes his victory pose from Super Mario 64 as a Power Star appears with him. *Wins (Fire Mario): The fire pose from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *Loses: Claps to the winner. In Competitive Play The following chart corresponds to v0.7, a current revision is pending. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Galleries Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Mariobig.gif|Mario's first line art from the DOJO!! New design 9b preview mario2.png|Mario new design standing with Samus and Zelda on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario3.png|Mario with his head down and Zelda on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario4.png|Mario and Samus jumping on Hylian Skies. 9b preview mario5.png|Mario using his up smash on Zelda on Hylian Skies. 9b preview link1.png|Mario new design with Link, Zelda and Samus on Hylian Skies. Trivia *In previous versions of the SSF2 Demo, Mario used a slightly different moveset. Prior v0.2b, Mario used F.L.U.D.D. as his Side Special Move rather than the Cape. The Star Spin's predecessor, the Mario Tornado, was used and had a special homing attack effect when it was done in midair. *During the development of Mario's new sprite sheet, the developer ItsameSMB had created a new variation of his down special move called the F.L.U.D.D. Tornado, but was dropped from the game for unknown reasons. It is speculated that Cleod9 thought the attack to be too complex to program into the game. *Mario is currently the only character whose projectile can bounce from the wall, unlike other characters whose projectiles finish once they hit a wall. *Mario is the only character who has gone through the most sprite changes throughout the development of the game. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Mario universe